


Euphoria

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Connor Deserves Happiness, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, gender neutral reader, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A sort-of character study of Connor: where  reader and Connor finally admit their feelings for each other- fluff ensues.





	Euphoria

eu·pho·ri·a  
yo͞oˈfôrēə/  
noun  
a feeling or state of intense excitement and happiness.  
  
  
  
  
A chilled December day in a closed public bathroom was as good as any place to confess. And, upon seeing his half moon smile and hushed utter of your name, you knew it was true love. As the wheat-gold sun rose from behind him, trickling through the four pane window, his chocolate brown hair seemed to shine like the halo of an angel. He was an angel. There was no doubt in your mind, that this, this was heaven. A pool of euphoria built up from your stomach to your heart and the pressure continued to build as he neared you. One gentle thumb brushed your cheek with carefulness; the artificial flesh felt like the ghost of a touch and sent a ripe shiver through your nerves. He was so calm, and deliberate with his movements. But in a way scared, scared his joints would disobey him and be too rough with you. “Sometimes restraint is difficult even for a machine.” he told you once. He couldn't help but to see himself as a machine capable of malfunction. “Sentient being” was still new to him. But to you, Connor came to embody everything perfect in a human. Yet a human he was not. Despite his lack of soul he conveyed just as complex emotions as you had ever seen. He displayed a many quirks and flaws like any other man. He always thought things through with a nurturing drive. He was a truly compassionate character, whom with the latter had won over your feelings. It seemed crazy to fall in love with a motherboard and a tangle of wires, but the irony was this was the most real relationship you had ever had the joy of experiencing. The RK800 managed to, through his still imperfect and blatant speech, cheered for you, made you laugh, loved you, and caressed you with endless vocal affection. Honestly, you were spoiled by him. Conner never once complained or got tired of his self-assigned duty to keep you happy, and you were grateful for it. More times than for comfortable nights had a past boyfriend neglected your feelings or had his own troubles expressing. But with his endless stamina and want to please you, Connor never fell short.   
“I love you” He said, so simply, his eyes squinted and crinkled at the outer corners. As if it was the easiest three words that have ever been produced by his voice synthesizer, it took a fraction of a millisecond to transform from thought to reality. There was no ounce, no gram of hesitation within him. That same feeling, like sparkling wine bubbling took over. It made a rippling effect of unthought action through you, pushing you up onto your tiptoes and into a smushed kiss with the android. Connor seemed equally as surprised as you, he ran a scan across your face, registering the slight tweak of your right brow, the rising temperature in your cheeks to a 99.1 degrees fahrenheit or 37.27778 degrees celsius. Just slightly above normal, no cause for alarm, he noted.   
Running search…   
human kiss   
about 1,390,000,000 results (0.41 seconds)  
*keyword mod enabled*  
  
↳ a kiss is the touch or pressing of one's lips against another person or an object. Cultural connotations of kissing vary widely.  
  
video results…   
HOW TO KISS (ROMANTICALLY)  
FIRST KISS  
First Kisses Captured in Slow Motion   
7 reasons kissing is good for you   
How to Kiss: Best Kissing Tips for Girls and Guys  
Shut Up and Kiss Me  
  
1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 >  
  
opening file 01  
initiating 3D mapping software  
data record complete  
file name kiss complete   
engage kiss?  
[ **yes** ] [ no ]  
…  
memory bank accessed   
central muscle control synced   
complete  
  
Connor raised his left hand to the back of your head, whisking his blank finger pads through the baby hairs at the bottom, then cupped his palm to the back of your head, cradling it. Aiding in tilting your head up, he guiding your lips to lock in with his in one swift motion, taking over control of the action. Word search… commanding, authoritative, ruling, dominant. He recognized the pleased and compliant expression your face took on. God, you are gorgeous. Connor had no true sense of beauty himself, only the facial patterns he could trace from face to face that humanity considered objectively attractive. And somehow you fit his bill. You were his definition. He had more than enough snapshots of you stored away in a memory folder to rival a top model’s portfolio. He wanted another one right now. He wanted to look back on this first, to study it. The exact chemical makeup of you that he could taste on his receptors in his silicon tongue. Count how many lashes hooded your eyes, was it an even or odd amount? How many millimeters would your pupils dilate in lust? The exact color code to every natural and unnatural shade of your silky lips. All of these curiosities would be answered at a later date, Connor made a note of it.  
  
You eventually reached your limit and reared back, lungs burning for air. Connor was snapped out of his head, the automated map kissing motion cancelling itself. He whispered your name, reaching to hold your shoulders tenderly.   
“I’m sorry, I forgot about your restrictions. I have recorded your maximum lung capacity for a properly timed experience.”   
You shook your head and brushed it off, “No, no, it’s fine. I’ve had worse.”  
The android didn’t seem sedated with your answer, leaning in to peck your forehead without any mapped motion. He hoped it would convey the right mood. And to his relief you smiled, chest once again rising and falling slowly. Short puffs of visible air kissed your lips every few seconds, reminding Connor his regulation breathing system hadn’t been on this whole time. Aside from manually cooling down his mechanisms it added a layer of familiarity to the humans around him: most effectively his fellow DPD coworkers.   
“Connor?” You called his name like honey, the vibration sending pleasure to his digital amygdala.   
“Hmm?”  
“I… Love you. Truly.”   
The man grinned his half moon smile, the corners pulling up further into a smirk, “I know.” He assumed it had gone over your head but he was proud to reference pop culture correctly, a behavior he experienced first hand from you. You gave him a questioningly raised brow and he only smirked wider, “It is nothing.” He gave your shoulder a soft pat. You rolled your eyes and quickly dropped the pause in the romance, kissing him with more certainty this time, to match Connor’s as best you could. Soft sounds and grunts were exchanged between the two of you, eventually moving back. You felt the soft natural fat of your rear squish against the sink counter, your back arching to accommodate Connor’s continued advance.   
“Hey hey wait-” You broke the kiss once again, bringing your head down awkwardly. “This isn't the kind of place to do this thing, Connor.” You tried to inform him as straight faced as possible.   
“But there is much video content depicting worse places, have you not seen po-”  
“This is different Connor.”  
The poor man looked most confused, tilting his head. “Did I overlook something important?” He finally leaned back to his formal straight stance, letting his weight off you.   
“Well uh… Different people are into different stuff. And some like to have sex without feelings. And they get off to doing it in dirty places. I- that’s not me. Not with you.”  
  
running cross examination word search…  
sex = intercourse   
doing it = intercourse   
different stuff = pleasures   
dirty = unsanitary  
  
“Ah I see. Then do you wish me to be slow?” He asked simply, making you sputter a little.   
“It doesn't have to be slow- okay…” you pinched the bridge of your nose. “You just feel what's right, no research or explanation can tell you what to do Connor.” And then it dawned on you. "We- Connor we aren't doing anything more than making out for at least a month anyways! Make it a year."   
The RK800 nodded resolutely, “So intercourse is not what you want right now?”   
“No. Connor. That’s not the most important thing right now do you… Can you even..?” You didn't want to finish saying it, crossing your arms awkwardly. Now his close presence wasn't the most ideal in this situation.   
“I had a peripheral ordered not too long ago now. I’m confident I got the right size, based on your height and hip width.” He smiled most proudly, hoping you would be impressed with his thoroughness.  
“Connor I do not need to know this.” You hissed, “TMI.”  
  
word search…  
T too  
M much  
I information  
  
“Oh! I’m sorry.” He glanced down, his face feeling a new sensation of blue blood pumping into his cheeks. Was this embarrassment? He would now heed your words and not tell you he had already had it attached. TMI.   
With the romantic mood sufficiently killed between you two for the moment, you let out a long sigh. “Let’s go home?” Home as in your home and Connor comes along for the ride. But by this point he had a right to call it his own- he stayed there often enough. Connor had a place at the dinner table even if he didnt need to eat. He sat on the left side of the couch when he joined you for midnight binging. Your bookshelf somehow acquired a few crime novels on the top shelf you couldn't reach. Like a human Connor had settled in nicely and made his unique handprint on your “nest” as he sometimes called it. It was beyond you why.   
The walk back home was a quiet one. A hands-holding one where you could feel the warmth of all his moving parts working, seeping into your skin. A comfortable one where you didn't mind the white flakes in your hair or on your nylon and polyester shoulders with a DWR coating. Connor had just as many if not more cold dove speckles on him. He didn't feel the need to occasionally brush them off like you did. It suited him well, unsurprisingly to you. He was made to be handsome after all. The white dots blended in with the many freckles and spots dotting his skin, creating a starry sky over his body. Finally he caught you staring, turning his head to inspect what the burning feeling at the back of his head had been: you.  
“See something you like?” He chuckled, his laugh music to your ears, which didn't aid in helping your embarrassment.   
“Oh just, you look really handsome right now.” Might as well be honest. That seemed to pique his interest.  
“Explain.”  
You swallowed and nodded slowly, thinking of the right words. “Well I’ve always thought you were attractive, obviously. But seeing you continue to act more human has only made me love you more. But despite that fact there's many moments where you seem so... Immortal? Yeah. You catch the light the right way or smile just the perfect way, and i fall utterly, hopelessly more in love with you. And right now, with all these snowflakes on you.” You turned him more to you, gently cupping his blue tinted cheeks in your fingers and palms. “You look perfect.”  
Despite his breath being off he choked and gulped harshly, going stiff. This was love, this was happiness, this was everything he had wanted to experience when he came to realize his feelings for you. This is the catalyst. He gazed upon your face; your eyes were sparkling, lips curled into the softest smile and your hands prickled his cheeks unbearably. What was he supposed to do? He had not prepared for this. Then he remembered your words. No research or explanation can tell you what to do Connor. He took a deep breathe for realism’s sake. His inner protocol admonished him for this behavior but he didnt care. He had come this far already. He would capitulate to his growing humanity and love you deeply, freely. Freely of rules and a computer telling him what to do, what path to follow.  
  
He took your hands in his and removed them from his face, lowering them back down to your sides, and from there he snaked his arms around your back and pulled you flush against him. Simultaneously he slipped you into the closest alleyway his internal map could locate. He had the urge to be in privacy with you. The hand that often flicked his 1994 quarter was now grasping the cloth on your lower back, underneath your ski coat. Goosebumps flourished under its new exposure to the cold December air but you didn't say anything, too wrapped up in him. Connor kept you against his firm chest, nuzzling his nose into your hair just above your ear. He smelled what his database identified as shampoo from your last shower and that perfume you always put on when you knew you were going to see Connor that day. Of course he noticed the habit.   
“Connor…” You whispered his name, like it was taboo and dirty to say. He recognized the admission to go further and he purred, the vibration rippling through his synthetic rubber chords and up his throat, where his adam’s apple bobbed as he opened his mouth to speak. “Yes, love?” He learned the pet name was commonly used in European areas. His social module had pulled it up before he could even think whether he wanted to say it or not. But to his delight you reacted positively to the pet name and turned your head to press your face into his neck shyly. “That’s a new one.”   
His eyes shone, “Would you like more than one?”  
“I’ll leave that up to you, Connor.”   
Said android grinned mischievously, “Okay pumpkin.”  
“I’m not even going to comment.”   
Connor pouted and whined, mumbling sorry’s and I love you’s in an attempt to quickly pick your mood back up, his oak brown eyes scrunched up and his lips pursed. In the end it made you laugh and you kissed his cheek most platonically. “Come on you horny computer, you can keep on kissing me later.” The implication this would continue later gave Connor hope and a hop in his step, walking giddily.  
  
**  
  
Returning home was the easy part, keeping Connor’s eager form off of you was the hard part. The man had yet to gain romantic patience and it took much convincing to get him to settle. “But it’s later.” he had argued with a pout. Promising it would come naturally was all you could do to stave him off and drag his surprisingly light form over to your couch. Showing him all your favorite shows seemed to entertain him. It was like sticking a kid in front of a tv to distract them, except Connor was truly in the body of an adult. You chuckled at the thought, and though the android could easily hear everything around him in a mile radius if he focused, he smiled to himself and let it alone. He realized early on using his given abilities in front of humans was off putting to them, he also learned there was plenty he didn’t want to hear anyways. He managed to tune out the typical and atypical office banter after a day of practice. But with you he was always focused, always pouring you in. Beyond any other human, you were the most interesting. Perhaps he was a little biased, Connor could admit that.  
  
“Hey.” he turned to you and called your name as the credits rolled in front of him. You simply raised your brows in acknowledgement. “I want to make your coffee for you.” As ordinary as that question seemed, it was not. His artificial tongue had as many thousands of taste buds as the best homo sapien, yet he was not capable of favorite flavors, hating vegetables, getting sugar addicted and all that human palettes entail. With no personal experience on the subject of objective and subjective flavors Connor found himself inept at pleasing people without simply looking up a recipe. But on one of his many nights spent researching he discovered good partners provided for theirs. He made it a personal goal to make your most needed coffee. It would be the best you’d ever tasted, better than any overpriced cafe could make. Maybe that was a smidge too hopeful?   
“Are you sure, Connor?” You raised your brows even further up in surprise.   
“Oh yes! I’m going to be the best partner and provide for you!”   
You couldn’t help but to crack a smile, “You know how I like it?”  
“Indeed.” The android crossed his arms and nodded assuredly. “May I?” he gestured to get up. You winded up grinning and pulling him up with you, pushing him into your kitchen across the way.   
“I’m sure you can figure out where everything is.” You nudged his side and smooched his cheek before taking your watchful seat at the dining table. The man faltered slightly, touching where your lips had just connected to him, but he recovered and nodded. A few strands of his hair fell loose over his forehead and he huffed, rolling his sleeves up. “I promise you this will be the best coffee you’ve ever tasted!”   
An hour had passed of him measuring the coffee grind and sugar down to the grain, and milk down to the drip. You had long since fallen into a nap, cheek squished up against lacquered walnut. Connor approached you, piping mug in hand. Gently sifting a finger through your hair he set the ceramic down in front of you, the soft chink waking you.   
“Hmm..?”  
“It’s ready, love.” Connor pulled up his seat across from you, wearing a highly nervous expression.  
You raised the mug to your nostrils and sniffed. It definitely smelled normal and not like a scary android coffee monster. You couldn’t help being a little wary of the taste “Hey don’t give me that look. Even if its bad I appreciate all the love you put into it.”   
“The love…” Connor echoed.   
“That’s why you did this isn’t it? Because your love motivated you to.”  
“I never thought of it like that- but it makes a lot of sense.” Connor mumbled, holding a finger to his mouth to ponder.  
You chuckled and raised the mug to your lips, sipping on it, letting the heat sit on your tongue. “Oh. Wow.”  
“It’s bad isn’t it? I knew there was a gram too muc-”  
“Connor, no, this is really great!” You chirped, leaning over the table to be closer to him. He registered the honesty in your eyes, making sure you weren't saying it just to make him feel better.   
“For real?”  
“Yes. For real.” You assured.  
The android jumped up and cheered, suddenly overcome with a joy and pride that surged his circuits. He balled his hands up and padded around the kitchen floor with a soft tump tump tump. You chuckled at the adorable sight, taking another sip of the precious coffee.   
Connor called your name and set his hands on the table in front of you, facing you again with a warm expression, “I promise, I’ll make you coffee whatever I can.”  
“Alright Connor.”  
“And maybe I can work on actual food. Consumption is necessary for you to remain beautiful.”  
“Oh yeah.” You snorted in amusement.   
“Indeed. You must be hydrated and full of energy for your body to remain in tip-top shape, so I will take it upon myself to monitor your meals for you until I may handle the task in its entirety.” Connor crossed his arms resolutely. You simply nodded, accepting the android’s help. He would find a way to do it anyways, even if you refused. The RK800 was relentless in his kindness.   
“Thanks, Connor.” You couldn’t help but to grin.  
  
**  
  
The cold morning rolled around, with you still sleeping peacefully. Connor had remained in the living room most of the night- going to bed with you around 3 AM. The android didn’t sleep, opting to watch you rest and think. Think about the joy he felt being with you, as an item, yesterday. He had long harbored feelings once he understood it, and he now understood the pain of a “crush” as well. In the past he would have simply scoffed, thinking it foolish to hide feelings for another. To even have feelings for another. But watching you, the joy you were to him, he understood. He understood. Now he was thankful no one had tried to court you before he had a chance. He found many of the human males he had encountered, well... questionable. If you had been snatched up by a pair of grubby hands like that, it would have been agony for Connor. So thank the gods above or the universe for his luck.  
  
By 5 AM you began to stir and Connor shifted onto his side, pulling you under his arm and to his firm chest. He had found this to be a comforting action in his research.   
“I love you.” He cooed, nuzzling his nose into your hair, whispering your name like a hushed prayer. He could feel your warmth seeping into his circuits and wires, creating a buzzing feeling under his skin. It was exhilarating.  
“Mmm… Connor?” You cracked a tired eye open, only seeing his chest in your vision. You managed to wriggle out of his grasp and face him properly. “I thought you were in the living room?”  
“Well, I may or may not have wanted to share a bed with you. Maybe.”   
“Oh?”  
“Does this make you uncomfortable?”  
“No, Connor. I’m just surprised you did this all on your own.” You showed him a proud smile.   
“I didn’t even think about that. I did, huh?”  
“Mhm.” You yawned and fell back into his body.   
“Hey.” He called your name.  
“Yes?”  
“You didn’t hear me the first time, but I love you.” He said it firmly.   
You blushed, caught off guard in your hazy state, “Right back at ya’.” Connor sighed, finding it amazing how alluring you could be without even trying. But he wasn’t about to take advantage of you, no, he was going to wait as promised.  
“Now, go back to sleep. It’s early.” He eased you onto your back, kissing at your cheeks, chin, and finally lips. It took no time at all for you to do so.  
  
8 AM rolled around and you woke up a second time, alone. You shifted and rested yourself in jeans and a loose, only half buttoned up cutaway. You weren’t surprised to find him nose in one of his crime novels he had left in your home, his eyes reading a mile a minute. He didn’t even see you come in.   
“Who’s the killer?” You joked, tapping at his shoulder.   
Connor stiffened before calming at the sight of it just being you, closing his book. “I don’t do spoilers.”  
You pouted, taking your rightful space next to him, waist-to-waist, “No fun.”  
“Well you should read it. Agatha Christie is often looked over as an author.”  
“Well anyways, is there anything you want to do today?”  
“My computer is telling me we should exercise and keep you in shape but I’m sure you just want a day in.”  
“You know me well.” You grinned, leaning into his side. Connor kissed your cheek and you knew you were going to have a good day. Good week. Good year. A good rest of your life.  
  
**_The end.  
_**   


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so sooo much for the 1400+ readers


End file.
